


hiss, purr, and other Cat like things

by CrimsonBoy224



Series: The Cat versus Sparkle War [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a cat, Glow/Glimbow really only in the background, Multi, No Beta, One Shot Collection, that's the fic, we die like non gender specific pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Catra is a very complex character, but also just a cat - Noelle Stevenson.so here I am, a collection of one shots of Catra being very cat like.Future me: well that was a lie, turned into somewhat of a branching story. whoops :P(no scheduled time for updates, will post when I'm done with the chapter)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Cat versus Sparkle War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	1. The Call

It was a peaceful day, Catra had woken up and done her morning routine, brushing her fur, doing exercises (around 30-40 minutes) and other normal morning stuff.

Catra was finishing her cool down stretches, she had just finished a grueling 50 minute HIIT workout, when she heard a noise coming from outside the door of the Bright Moon gym. Catra’s cat like nature took over, her pupils dilated and she proweld over to the sound, a low, rumbly purr resonating from her chest as she got closer and closer to the door. Her ears now folded back and her legs ready to pounce

“Pspspspsps” Catra heard the call again from behind the door, and she pounced out, skidding along the floor and tackling whoever was making the sound. “Hey Catra” Adora said, her grin as wide as Catra had ever seen it.

Catra’s tail was flicking around wildly, her pupils still wide with energy, not hearing much of anything Adora was saying, eventually Catra’s excitement wore off and she realised where she was, a puzzled look crossed her face. “How did I get here? And when did you get here?” Catra asked while facing Adora.

“Don’t you remember?” asked Adora, her smile fading and her eyebrow creasing. “I made some noises that someone told me cat’s love”

“What noise?”

“I went pspspsps-” Adora was cut off by Catra pouncing off of Adora’s stomach and landing on all fours. “Well then” Adora said. “I guess I’ve found your weakness…”

Catra was looking around, frantically saying “sound? Sound? Where’s the sound?” searching for the source of the noise. It took about 12 minutes for Catra to calm down, the fact Adora kept making the noise, giggling louder and louder each time didn’t help.

Catra’s pupils returned to normal, her tail stopped slashing through the air and she seemed to have calmed down, upon realisation of her actions, Catra held her face in her hands, sighing loudly.

“Welp, guess that’s a thing”  
Adora chuckled. “At least it’s a cute thing” leaning in to give Catra a peck on the cheek before getting up. Adora reached her hand out to help Catra up, upon pulling her girlfriend up Adora informed Catra that breakfast was ready, and led her to the dining hall.

_________

“Glimmer, I found this super cool thing about Catra” Adora, having led Glimmer to a secluded area, whispered to her. “Whenever you make the sound ‘pspspsps’ near her, her instincts take over and she chases you, it’s adorable”

“And why did you tell me this?” Glimmer asked, not too amused by being pulled away from her food.

“I told you, it’s adorable” Adora said with her trademark grin. “Plus, I have an idea for a prank” Adora’s grin shifted into one of evil, as Glimmer grinned back at her.

_________

Catra was in the gardens of Bright Moon, she decided to finally take up Perfuma's offer of meditation lessons, Catra felt the need to work on her issues.

Perfuma had just taught Catra her first breathing exercise, just a simple one, breath in for 5 seconds, hold your breath for 8 seconds, then exhale through your nose for 10 seconds. 

Catra was in the middle of holding her breath, until she heard a noise from a bush.

“Pspspspsps” Catra’s body went rigid, she forced herself to stay still. Melog, however, was sitting next to Catra, and was free to sprint at the noise, jumping into a bush. The bush rustled and a cloud of sparkles escaped from the bush, as well as a very sad looking Melog, not finding the source of the noise.

“Where noise go? Noise was good” Melog said, with a hint of sadness in their voice.

“I know buddy, it distracted me too” Catra whispered whilst petting Melogs head.

After around 10 minutes of going through Catra’s problems, Catra was opening up for the first time to anyone except Adora.

“Pspspsps” Catra shot up, Melog’s mane turing a bright red, and both of them rushed at the sound, Catra pounced first Catching Glimmer by the shoulder before she teleported, Melog however, did not make it, leaving them and Perfuma both very confused.

“Glimmer” Catra said, her pupils had returned to normal size and her body had stopped shaking with excitement. “I was meditating, I know Adora told you about this, but please don’t do it again” Catra’s body caught up to her thoughts and she doubled over, remembering she just teleported.

“Sorry Catra” Glimmer said, looking at the floor, her face burning with embarrassment.

“It’s fine, just please don’t do it again”

“Yeah I won’t, here lets go back” Glimmer said as she grabbed Catra’s hand.

“Wait n-” Catra was cut of by the sudden teleportation, Catra didn’t register anything before she ran to a bush and puked her guts out.

Glimmer sucked air through her teeth. “Sorry”

All of this left a still very confused Melog and Perfuma somehow even more confused.


	2. The Trap

Adora and Catra were having a peaceful afternoon, laying in bed, giving Catra pets and scratches, leaving a content Catra with a very happy purr emanating from her chest.

After around 10 minutes, Catra’s head left Adora’s hand, Adora looked over to see why, and to her surprise, Catra was stretching out, exposing her stomach to Adora.

Adora reached her hand out to scratch Catra’s stomach, but as soon as Adora’s hand touched Catra. Catra’s pupils turned into slits, Catra let out a hiss before reaching up and clawing at Adora’s hand, before biting into the side of it.

“OW! Catra what was that for?” Adora asked, getting up and looking for a first aid kit.

Catra’s face looked embarrassed, sorry, and regretful all at the same time. “I’m so sorry Adora,  
It’s just a reflex, every time someone touches me there, I get defensive”

Adora sighed, wrapping a roll of gauze around her arm. “If you weren’t so adorable I would be mad right now” Catra opened her mouth but Adora just held up her uninjured arm. “Don’t start, you will not win that argument” her words could be taken as hurtful but her tone was playful and full of love.

Catra blushed. “Whatever” she said as she looked away, trying to hide her blush from her girlfriend.

_________

Catra was forced to hang out with bow as Glimmer and Adora were planning “something” as they said, before rushing both Bow and Catra out of the castle, as everyone knows, both Glimmer and Adora are terrible actors, so Bow and Catra deduced they were planning a surprise party, the only thing they couldn’t find out is what it was for.

“So you can’t think of any special dates anytime soon?” Catra asked Bow for what seemed to be the fifteenth time.

“Nope, me and Glimmer’s anniversary isn’t for a couple of months, it’s no one’s birthday, I dunno what it could be” Bow said as he shot an arrow and got another bullseye, adding to the over 50 he had gotten that day.

“The celebration of Horde Prime’s defeat isn’t for a couple of weeks, and they would invite us to help plan that” Catra said, chin resting on her hand. “What else happened?” she asked Bow, who was now sitting next to her.

“Well, we the anniversary of going to space was a few days ago” Bow said, stroking his chin

Catra’s eyes shot open. “Oh crap, today’s the anniversary of Adora saving me!” Catra took a few deep breaths and calmed down. “Welp, we solved it” Catra yawned, leaning back onto the bench, her stomach exposed.

Bow couldn’t help himself as he reached out to stroke Catra’s stomach.  
“Hey guys you can come in no-” Adora paused, a look of horror on her face. “Bow! Don’t! The belly rubs are a trap!”

Bow looked at Adora, but it was already too late, Catra had swiped at Bow’s arm, piercing the skin in 4 lines.

“Crap, I am so sorry Bow” Catra said, wincing as Bow sprinted to the medical wing.

“Welp, that happened” Adora chuckled.

“Yeah, so take me to the surprise party already” at these words the blood from Adora’s face drained.

“How’d you figure it out?” Adora asked, at first Catra thought she was joking, but then her girlfriend, her dumb jock of a girlfreind, put on her thinking face.

Catra cackled. “You and Glimmer are literally the two worst liars in the entire world!” Catra sighed loudly. “Also I know what the surprise is” Catra said with a smug grin on her face.

Adora looked even more defeated as she slumped onto Catra’s shoulder.

“Cheer up Adora” Catra whispered as she gave her a peck on the cheek. “I love you still, and thanks for saving me those years ago”

Adora blushed as she returned Catra’s kiss. “I love you too you idiot”

“Hey that’s my line!” Catra feigned anger at Adora, before leaning in for another kiss


	3. The Monster

Catra yawned, having just woken up from a quick nap under a tree in the Bright Moon gardens. Catra scanned her surroundings, seeing Melog who was still napping, flowers, and Adora off in the distance.

“Oh hey Catra!” Adora yelled from across the garden, her hand waving frantically.

Catra yawned again and returned Adora’s wave. “Sup Adora” Catra said.

Before Adora could answer, Catra’s ears shot up, and Melog’s eyes snapped open as they jumped up, their mane a deep red colour. Catra unsheathed her claws, her nose twitching at the smell in the air, and her ears swiveling around for any sounds.

“Catra?” Adora asked, now standing next to the Magicat. “What’s wron-” Adora was cut off by a yelp from Catra as she clawed her way up the tree she was napping on. Adora looked back to where Catra used to be standing, and saw a small yorkshire terrier running towards the tree, barking as it scratched at the bark.

Adora stifled a laugh at Catra’s look of terror. “What?” Catra asked, staring at Adora while her body was trembling like a leaf.

“It’s just a dog Catra, are you scared of dogs?” Adora asked in a mocking tone.

“NO!” Catra yelled from her perch on the highest branch she could get too. “Maybe…” Catra weakly said. “Ok fine yes” she finally admitted.

Adora couldn’t hold her laughter anymore and fell to the ground, clutching her sides and wheezing when she tried to breathe. “I-I’m Sorry Catra” Adora managed to say in between fits of laughter. “It’s just funny how you’re scared of such an adorable creature.”

“Oh shut up you idiot” Catra snapped, her tone was harsh, but Adora picked up a hint of fear in her girlfriend's voice.

“It’s fine Catra! See” Adora leaned down to pet the dog.

“Don’t do it Adora! It’ll rip your arm off!” Catra pleaded, genuine terror made her voice tremble.

Adora’s hand stroked the dog from the head to the back, after the dog gave Adora’s other hand a lick, she had to continue. “Oh yes you’re such a cute dog, aren’t you girl? Aren’t you?” Adora asked as she stroked the dog over and over, much to Catra’s chagrin.

Catra groaned loudly, knowing Adora would never let her live this down.

_________

After what had seemed like hours, Adora finally carried the dog away to look for the owner, and to Catra’s absolute horror, the dog turned out to be Glimmer’s new dog, whom she named “Sparkles” when asked why, Glimmer just said: “to spite Catra”

Catra pleaded with Adora to tell Glimmer Catra was allergic to dogs, after much convincing, Adora finally caved, and went to tell Glimmer.

After around 10 minutes, Adora came back, a frown on her face.

“What did she say?” asked an already disappointed Catra.

“Well she said that she can just cast a spell on you every 12 days or so that’ll counteract the allergies”

Catra swore under her breath. “Maybe we could…” Catra paused and placed her forehead in her hands. “Ugh I don’t know” Catra groaned as she flopped onto Adora’s lap.

Adora scratched behind Catra’s ear while thinking. “I don’t see any other options Catra, you just have to get used to the dog I guess” Catra groaned again, but her groans turned into happy purrs as Adora continued stroking behind Catra’s ear.

Soon the couple had fallen asleep.

_________

Catra was spooked awake by a very scared Melog hiding in the corner of the room, trying to climb up the walls, and when Catra looked over at the door, she too climbed to the highest point she could get too in the room, which was hanging from the glass chandelier that was hanging from the roof of the room.

Adora gently stirred awake, and seemed distressed when Catra wasn’t next to her in bed. She looked around the room, then looked up after seeing Melog, and started to laugh.

“Why are you up there you silly goose!” Adora asked after her laughter died down.

Catra let out a weak squeak as she pointed her head towards the door, where the dog was standing.

Adora started to laugh again, this time it ended in a coughing fit.  
“Oh there you are sparkles!” Catra heard a voice yell from down the hall. Glimmer appeared from behind the door frame and picked up her dog, after looking into the room and seeing Catra, whose face was bright red with a blush, hanging from the ceiling, Glimmer gave a cheer. “Bow owes me 20 bucks!” She said before she teleported out of the room.

Catra let go and landed on the floor with the grace of a ballet dancer, on all fours she hissed at the sparkles still raining down from where Glimmer had just teleported from.

“Wonder what that was about…” Adora questioned.

“Oh Adora, sweet sweet Adora” Catra spat as she slowly stood up. “Glimmer knew that Magicats react to dogs like that, she knew what she was doing” Catra said, squinting her eyes. “And soon, we’re gonna get her”


	4. The Gift

“Glimmer!” Bow called from the garden. “You’re gonna be late!”

“Coming! Just gotta find my other shoe!” Glimmer, who was still in her bedroom called back.

“Can you teleport down and let me help?” Bow asked

Without an answer Glimmer teleported down and teleported back up with Bow in tow.

“Ok Glim, where was the last place you had it?”

“Well, it was next to my other shoe, duh” Glimmer replied snarkily

“Don’t give me that attitude young lady” Bow joked in a high pitched voice. “But anyways, any place you could think where it could be?” Bow asked.

“Well, I…”Glimmer trailed off and planted her hands over her face. “I found it” Glimmer mumbled through her hands, then pointed towards her dresser, where the shoe was sitting.

Bow gave a chuckle, tossed the shoe to Glimmer, and then planted a kiss on her forehead. “It’s ok Glimmer, we all make mistakes like that, if I had a nickel for every time I misplaced my bow… well I’d have no nickels…” Bow said sheepishly. “But if I had a nickel for every time I misplaced something important, I think I would be able to fill up the pool”

Glimmer laughed at Bow’s joke, after she had calmed down she started to slip on her shoe. Right when she had it on, Glimmer yelped and threw the shoe across the room.

“Glimmer? What’s wrong?”

“CATRA!” Glimmer screamed at the top of her lungs, Bow, not knowing what was going on, picked up the shoe, and a disgustingly wet hairball plopped onto the floor from the shoe, causing Bow to jump back.

Glimmer teleported outside, just in time to see Catra giving her the bird and grabbing Adora before Melog made them both invisible.

“Glimmer! What happened?” Bow asked, who was looking very confused.

“Well Bow, Catra has started a war” Glimmer said, a cold look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, anyway hope you like where this is going! stay tuned for a fun ride!


	5. UPDATE

just an update, this is part one and is now done!

the first chapter of part 2 will be posted some time today or tomorrow! (South East Asia Time, what time for America or other places? I dunno do the math yourself)

thank you all for the support on this series and I thank you to everyone who's given it kudos!

have a great day

-Some guy with ADHD

EDIT: It's here! under the name of: The Cat versus Sparkle war! hope you guys enjoy it! there will be heartbreak, and the end of alliances, but not really! It's just Catra and Glimmer having a prank war.


End file.
